So Close, Yet So Far Apart
by MissBlueAngel
Summary: One-Shot. After 3 years, Ginny is just about ready to give up on Harry. It is New Years Eve and Ginny's heart is breaking. Will Prince Charming come at midnight and rescue her?


* * *

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. I also don't own that little poem, I either got it off some site or my friend gave it to me. Either way I do not own it.

A/n: This is a one-shot that I wrote.

Sorry I didn't post this up earlier. I re-read it and had to make changes, I planned to post it on New Years Eve, exactly at 12:00 in my time. Unfortunately I didn't have time and then I re-read it again and I didn't like it that much so I re-wrote everything.

PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! (Well, sort of, but it is important to understand the fic)

_---Italics _is Ginny's writing in journal

**---Bold** IS Harry's writing in journal

_---Italics Underline_ is Ginny's thoughts

**---Bold underline **is Harry's thoughts

---Regular is what is happening, dialogue, and everything that's not a diary/journal or thoughts

When it says Harry or Ginny it means that it's told from their point of view.

Read!!!!

--------------

So close, yet so far apart

--------------

Ginny

_It's been so long since I'd last seen him. 3 years ago he left me to fight Voldemort and he still hasn't come back. As I wait, day by day, for him to come, my patience grows short. It is New Years Eve and he isn't by my side. I miss him. _

_I remember the fun times we had, he was my first. I wonder if I was his. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I don't know, I never asked him. I never got the chance to. The day he left, all he left me was one single rose and a card saying 'I'll be back. I promise'._

_I have dreamed I would meet him. In my dreams, he came, a knight in shining armor, to take me away to a world of happiness. We would hug and laugh together, enjoying each and every minute with each other. He would run his fingers through my hair and I would smile. Just as he would tilt my chin up to kiss me, I would wake up, staring at the ceiling with a smile on my face and joy in my heart. _

_Then I would realize that it was once again, all a dream. It was a lie. Dreams aren't a lie, they show you what you really want but can't get. If you dream about something, it's not something petty. You find happiness in your dreams no matter how depressed, saddened, or angry you are. Dreams have a way of making you smile, letting a one moments joy into your heart. Then you wake up and find it was all a dream. You become angry with yourself for believing it was real. There's nothing to be angry at. You can't be angry at a mirage. A dream is like a mirage. It's not real, just a figure of your imagination._

_I trust his word, this is why I wait. I haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years, I've been waiting for him to come. Hermione says to get over him but I don't think I can. I've gone past the point where I can turn back._

_Ron says to get over him too, he says that Harry is probably up in Heaven by now. If Harry is in Heaven, then why am I in hell?_

_As I write in this diary, I remember this poem:_

Sweet is love when all is sane  
Sweet is death to rid the pain  
Cruel is death when all is well  
Cruel is love when all is hell

_Maybe my love for him was fake, maybe his love was fake. I remember, I still do, the day he said 'I love you'. I felt like I was in Heaven. The boy I had been obsessed with since my early childhood loved me. He loved me._

_Maybe love was too strong of a word. Maybe love meant the utmost truth, or did it mean lies? _

_How many people have said 'I love you' and then broke up? They lied when they said I love you. When you say love, it's not a thing to joke about. Love is deep, love is forever. You can't go back on love. You can't turn your back on love. There's always someone that you love and there's always someone that loves you._

_I've dreamed of the day I would get married since I was five. There would be beautiful flowers, lots of people, and just beauty all around me. I would wear a white wedding gown embroidered with little lilacs. Harry loved lilacs because he loved his mother._

_Why did he have to leave? We could have gotten married and if not married then at least we could have been a couple. I loved him. I'll always will. He was my shining star. And now he's out of my life. Maybe he's out there, if he is, I hope he'll come back at least for a minute to tell me it's over. I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for 3 years now. I think it's time to move on._

_But I can't move on. I just can't. When there's someone that you really love and all of a sudden they leave with the promise of saying 'I'll be back', you can't move on. You can't forget. I always wondered what love was really like, I still do. _

_When he comes back for at least a minute, I'll be able to move on. But for now, I can't do anything. That's why I wait._

_Hermione and Ron are worried about me, I know they are. I've told them there's nothing to worry about but they don't believe me. Hermione just doesn't understand, her loved one is right beside her. She's engaged to her loved one. I'm not. I sit and wait, piling all my thoughts and feelings into a piece of paper. With how much I've written for these past 3 years I could publish 10 whole books. This piece of parchment is the only way I can talk about my feelings. Others may not know, some may not care, but I care. I care about Harry. I miss him, I want him. I just wish I could have said a proper goodbye. _

_I wish I could turn back time. I know about Time-Turners, they turn back time. But it won't work in my case. If this is meant to be my future, then so be it. But I will wait. I will wait my whole life if I have to but I will wait out my time. Once you say something you cannot take it back. Once you promise, you cannot lie, and if you do, then you didn't promise._

_You don't break promises. If a promise is broken, then it was never a promise. You promise then you actually mean it. You can't say I promise and just lie, that's not a promise._

_I wish I had a chance to say a proper goodbye. I thought he would be back, that he would come back after a week or 2, saying that Voldemort was defeated and we could live in peace and happiness again._

_I hate Voldemort, I hate him. He ruined everything. How many families did he tear apart? How many tears did he cause to fall? The number is too great to imagine. He nearly killed me because of his own selfishness, because he wanted to be a person again. Even though he's in a human form, he's not a person. He's not human. A person, a human, could never be that evil, so full of hatred of the world._

_But now Voldemort's dead. Harry beat him. But Harry is still not by my side. He's out there, still fighting, shedding blood, trying to undo what Voldemort started. His Death Eaters are still alive, hoping to achieve what had been Voldemort's dream, only without Voldemort._

_Maybe Harry really is dead. Maybe he's been dead a long time, and I'm just waiting for nothing. All I know is he did beat Voldemort, he did win. I'm so proud of him for that. Maybe he's alive, fighting until every last bit of him is dead. Or maybe he's just dead. _

_But I don't want to think that he's dead. I need to know that he's alive, he saved my life when I needed saving, he gave me love when I needed love, he was there to listen to me when no one else would. He gave me love, he gave me strength. I could never repay him. That's why I sit and wait, filled with false hope._

_The Daily Prophet had declared him dead. He might be. Or he might be in the Bahamas or Hawaii, lying on the beach, having a good time…no trace of me in his mind._

_Maybe this was meant to be. After all, everything happens for a reason. I just wish I knew what the reason was._

_It's starting to get dark. I better get ready for the New Years Ball. Another year will be gone in a couple of hours. Everyone has someone to kiss when the clock strikes 12 A.M. Everyone but me. I'll be waiting, once again, by myself, cold and all alone. Another New Years Ball and I'm still alone. I didn't even get a date for the Ball. I didn't bother looking for one._

_I wait for you, Harry James Potter, and I will wait till the end of time if I have to._

Harry

**It's been so long since I'd last seen her. I've been at war, fighting with Death Eaters. Every time I dueled, I thought about her. Her beautiful hair, her smile…it would light up my heart.**

**The war is over. Voldemort has long been dead, his body rotting in his grave, his soul in hell, tortured by all.**

**That's how I like to picture it. Him lying there and whimpering in fear, he would deserve that. How much he killed, how much he ruined…you can't take it back. You can't bring my parents back. If I could I would, no doubt about it.**

**I never got to know them. I grew up as an orphan, bullied around by Dudley and harassed by Vernon. I wish I could have been able to at least meet them, or warn them that their end was close. Death is everywhere. Voldemort affected the whole world, even though some don't know it.**

**He killed, slaughtered, murdered, took away the lives of so many that deserved to live. He gave life to the criminals and bad guys.**

**Now Voldemort is dead and peace may come again. In my heart lies hope that if another Voldemort rises to power, the world will know how to stop him before he ruins another person's life and kills any more people.**

**Enough blood has been shed, enough people have died. So many gave their lives to a cause to bring good into the world again.**

**How I wish Ginny could have been there to see the moment when I killed Peter Pettigrew. He was the last one of them, the last one to die.**

**I may not have realized it before but I miss Ginny so much. She was a life force, a giver, and my true love. Now that it's all over I wonder whether I should go back. 3 years ago I left, saying 'I'll be back. I promise'. I wonder if she remembers I said that. **

**I wonder how she's doing right now. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Maybe she forgot about me the minute I went out that door. I said I loved her. I still do. I'm not sure if she still loves me though. **

**News has reached me that I was declared dead 2 years ago. Maybe it'll be for the best if I don't go back. I might complicate things.**

**I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing. Maybe Ron has already told Hermione he liked her. Maybe their already married with 2 children, and Hermione is pregnant with number 3. **

**As I write in this journal, I realize that I may have been away from home too long. I've dreamed of coming back for 3 years, ever since I went out that door. **

**But why should I come back? Maybe they already forgot about me. Maybe they only pretended to care all those years.**

**I wonder how Hedwig is doing. I left her to Albus when I left. He promised me he would look after her. He was sad to see me go. Everyone was. I remember Ginny was sobbing on my shoulder when I told her a week before I left that I was leaving. I think the first thing she assumed was that our relationship was over. I never did ask her. I would never break up with her, she would have to dump me first. I loved her too much.**

**Maybe I really was in love. Maybe I still am. I still love her, even though we're so far apart. **

**I guess I should come back. It'll be great to see everyone again. I'll be home again.**

**I have made up my mind, I'm going back home. Now I need to leave my journal and pack all my belongings, there's not many though. I need an airplane ticket to London, I feel too tired to apparate to another continent.**

……

**Now I'm back and I'm on the plane. I've already had lunch and done anything else possible there is to do on a plane. Now I'm sitting here and writing, nervous but excited at the same time. **

**I wonder what their reactions will be. Maybe they won't recognize me; maybe they'll recognize me and faint of shock. Maybe they'll ignore me completely or try and get me to leave.**

**To them I might be a thing of the past now. I can picture Ron saying, "I used to know Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, but I haven't seen him in a while."**

**Maybe I am foolhardy to think they'll welcome me back. I have seen so much more than them, I know so much more than them now. How much slaughter have I seen? How many people have I killed? I'm a murderer, I killed people. Maybe coming back isn't a good idea. **

**The plane is landing. I am wrapping up this journal entry to get ready to land.**

Ginny

"Gin, are you ready to go to the ball? I can pick you up." Hermione said over the phone.

"No thanks." I answered.

"You have a ride to the Ball?" Hermione asked me with surprise.

"No, I'll give Harry 20 more minutes to get here before I call a cab." I replied.

Hermione coughed over the phone. "Gin, you're gonna be late to the Ball."

"No I won't, I'll come to the Ball on time with Harry."

"Gin, Ginny, Harry is…how should I put this delicately…not here! So I will come in my limo in 10 minutes. You better be ready by then."

"Hermione, I said its okay. I'll wait for Harry and we'll go to the Ball together."

"Gin, Harry is not here. Listen to me, he is not here."

"But he will be." I persisted. "He promised he would be."

"Gin, people make promises. But how can they keep their promise if they're DEAD?!"

_I could hear that Hermione was getting annoyed with me but I did nothing to help the situation._

"No he's not. I know he's not."

"Gin, I have tried to help you but I can't help you if you won't let me help you. Get over Harry."

"I can't. He promised." I was starting to weep.

"Do what you want to do." There was a click and Hermione hung up.

_Now I know Hermione's annoyed with me. When Harry first left it didn't get on her nerves when I said I'm waiting for Harry. After 3 years I guess Hermione's patience grew short. _

I finally realized that the phone was still in my hand. It was making the annoying 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' sound when you're not talking to someone on it or when it's been off the hook too long.

I hung up the phone. I put on my makeup and curled my hair. I decided to leave my hair down in elegant curls. I didn't feel like trying to put it in a bun. I took my wand and pointed it to my hair. I muttered a spell. For a moment my hair became silky straight before it went back to being curly.

I was done with everything in a matter of minutes. Struggling and arguing with myself, I decided to call a cab.

_Harry wasn't going to be coming home. _

I still didn't understand why I couldn't just apparate to the Ball. Hermione said that it was more proper to arrive in a car instead of apparating. It was a newly started tradition that you were supposed to arrive in a cab or limo to the Ball. I had a car so I could have driven myself but dad insisted it would be more fun if everyone came in taxis and cabs.

A 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' disturbed my thoughts. It was the taxi.

"COMING!!!!!" I yelled. I gathered my purse and my wand. I glanced around to make sure I didn't forget anything. Then I got my key and licked the door.

I went down the steps and got inside the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked. He was a balding old man with a nasty stench around him. He was smoking a cigar.

"561 Sugar Apple Drive, Townsbury." I said. (A/n: I don't know any British towns except London so I made one up.)

Harry

I arrived at Ginny's apartment in a couple of minutes to see a cab pulling out of the entrance. I hoped it was still Ginny's apartment. I didn't know whether she moved out or not.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on what's supposedly Ginny's door.

There was no answer.

I knocked again. "Ginny? Are you there?"

No answer.

I struggles with my bag to find the key to the apartment. Amazingly I still had it. I opened the door and looked around.

It was defiantly Ginny's apartment. On the wall was a picture of me and her. In the living room papers were scattered on the couch. One caught my eye.

YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO ATTEND THE ANNUAL NEW YEARS BALL,

COURTESY OF AUTHOR AND MOLLY WEASLEY.

THE BALL WILL BE HELD AT 561 SUGAR APPLE DRIVE, TOWNSBURY, AUTHOR AND MOLLY WEASLEY'S NEW HOME.

WE WILL BE DELIGHTED IF YOU COME!

Author and Molly Weasley

P.S. Ginny dear, could you be on time this year? It really didn't look so good last year you, a member of the family, coming to the Ball an hour late.

I laughed. Ginny was still Ginny, always late for something.

Now that I knew where Ginny was, I was trying to decide whether to come to the Ball or not. I wasn't invited to it so I might not be welcome.

At the same time I was very tempted to go. Townsbury was only 30 miles from London so I would be able to get there in about 30 or 40 minutes, depending on the traffic.

I looked around, hoping to find the keys to Ginny's car. I found them sitting on the counter.

I went to the parking lot and looked for Ginny's car. Of course there was a possibility that she got a new car. It was just my luck that I couldn't spot her old Chevy. I looked at the car keys in my hand and saw the little alarm trigger.

It was probably worth a try. I took a deep breath and pressed the alarm button all of a sudden the lights of the car that I was standing close to began blinking and emitting an extremely annoying beeping noise. I pressed the button again and it stopped. I looked at what was supposedly Ginny's car. It was a Ferrari.(A/n: I absolutely suck at car dealer stuff and I can't remember whether a Ferrari is expensive or not.)

The car looked new its light blue-green paint looked freshly painted. The car itself looked as if it had undergone a series of extensive washing so that it shined in the light like a diamond.

I stopped gaping and unlocked the door. I started the engine and drove out, looking for the nearest store where I could buy myself a map.

Ginny

_An hour has passed since I arrived. I am feeling lonely again. Everyone has a date but me. My favorite song had just come on and everyone's swaying to the music. That is everyone except me. How I wish this dreary Ball would end, but it's only 8:00 p.m. I have 4 more hours before the New Year begins so I might as well get some goals for the New Year._

_Goal #1- to lose 5 pounds and eat more healthy food. I know that that's a goal all women had at least once undergone. I don't really know why, but I'm very sensitive about my weight. One time Ron made a remark at a dinner party that I ate a lot, I lived on protein bars for a week until Hermione hit me upside my head and forced me to eat real food. I'm always trying to lose weight but I never stick to my diet. I just can't help it if there's something really tasty in the refrigerator._

_Not that I'm like fat or anything, Hermione says I could be mistaken for a model because of my tiny waist but I'm as stubborn as hell, being a redhead, and I have a tendency to not listen to anyone._

_Goal #2- finally get me a boyfriend. Yes, in four hours, Ginerva Weasley will become a girl with some form of a romantic life. And I want to make sure that for the next New Years I won't be by myself when the clock strikes 12'. _

_Goal #3- to buy a new apartment, only one that's bigger. I have an idea I need a new apartment, I'm getting tired of the old one. I want to be in an apartment building where they have chaffers that escort you to and from your car and park it for you. And room service if you want it. I wouldn't mind a maid either, cleaning was never my thing._

_Goal #4- get a cat. I've always wanted a cat but my present apartments don't allow any animals, not even fish or hamsters._

_Those are basically all my goals. Now I'm really getting bored with this Ball, I don't understand why I have to come. Mum says that since I'm a part of the family it would be 'respectable' of me to come. I have no idea what she means by that._

"Ginny, could you please come with me to meet Mr. and Mrs. Seudelchlein? Mr. Seudelchlein is the German Minister and we are very honored that they came." Mum came up to me and said. She was wearing an evening gown and holding a glass of champagne in her hand.

I grunted.

My mum took my grunt as a yes and dragged me across the room to meet Mr. and Mrs. Seudle-whatever their name was.

"Here is my youngest and only daughter, Ginerva." Mum presented me to a stiff, balding man in a suit.

"Pleased to meet you Ginerva." The man said.

I smiled at him. _Damn Minister. Couldn't the foreigners keep to their own countries?_

"My my my Ms. Weasley, your daughter is a splitting picture of you." Commented Mrs. Seudlechlein. She was also a stiff woman in a gown.

"Why thank you, I get that so much." My mum blushed.

_Liar. Rarely does anyone say I look like my mum. I would say I look more like my dad._

"Ginerva, your mother told me you were single. I believe I can help you with that. I have one son named Mathew and he's 24, close to your age correct?" said Mrs. Seudlechlein.

"Yes Ma'm." I said.

_I was starting to get pissed of at my mother and Mrs. Whatever-her-name-was. My love life was mine and mine only. It is embarrassing for your mother to be poking around in your love life and trying to get you together with someone. Can't moms and Ministers' wives not poke their noses in other peoples business._

Mrs. Seudlechlein began describing her son. I shot mum a look but she ignored me, clearly stating that I was to listen to the old woman's warbles.

Harry

By the time I found a store that was not closed, it was already 9:04 P.M. Not to mention that it was a muggle store and I had some issues with muggle money, I didn't have any. I finally did the smart thing. I walked out of the store and around the corner to the dead end and put an invisibility spell that Albus taught me on myself. I then slipped past the door and the register and 'borrowed' one of the maps.

Once inside the car, I took the spell off and tried to find where I was. I wasn't far away from the highway which I intended to take to get to the Ball.

I closed up the map and turned to the highway. Once I was on it, I saw that I made a huge mistake. There were cars everywhere, occupying practically every inch of the road. It was a traffic jam.

**From the minute I drove onto the highway I knew I made a giant mistake. I was surprised by the amount of traffic, I thought that on New Years there wouldn't be much traffic. How wrong I was. I would rather skip the drear some details of how long I was in traffic. All I'm saying is that by the time I turned off the highway, I didn't have much time till New Years. **

**It was 10:59 p.m.**

**I wasn't sure yet where to exactly turn to get to the Ball but I had a faint idea. Naturally, nothing was going my way so I ended up being lost. I was really starting to dread my reasons for taking the car and not just apparating. **

Ginny

_I had finally gotten away from Mr. and Mrs. All-up-in-my-business-trying-to-hook-me-up-with-their-son._

_I did meet their son. He was cute and very polite and proper but I could see that it was an act. I was quite sure that he must have been either drinking or smoking pot or even worse, doing drugs. He didn't have the smell of pot or alcohol on him but I could sense it. He was so false. I was really surprised that his parents had not busted him yet. They didn't even seem to have their suspicions, I was sure they thought their son was an angel. He was too false when he talked to his parents and when he looked at me I saw a hidden smile on his face as he looked on a body part on me which I'd rather not say. Pervert. As if I would actually be stupid enough to do that._

_Then when his parents went to join my parents, he looked me up and down again and gestured with his eyebrows to the bathroom with a dirty look on his face. Pervert. _

_I excused myself and practically flew to the other side of the room where Ron was. I knew that Mathew wouldn't dare try anything while my brother was around._

_I spent the next 2 hours hiding from the pervert. Finally it was time for my dad's speech. That meant that the night was almost over. Thank god._

"Good evening all and welcome to the 4th annual Ball. I would like to thank all of you who came. We have very special guests with us this evening. Mr. and Mrs. Seudlechlein from Germany, Mr. and Mrs. Sergeiev from Russia, and Mr. and Mrs. Bush from the United States of America. Thank you for coming today."

Everyone in the room applauded.

"Now this year we have..."

_My father drifted on and on about subjects of no interest to me. I glanced at my watch. It was 11:56. In 4 minutes it would be a new year again. It was amazing how time went on by. When I was a kid I could never imagine myself being grown up, it was too far in the future. When I was a teen, I always imagined myself getting married to Harry at 20 years of age. Now I can't imagine who could possibly be my future husband or what I will look like when I become old. But that's life. _

Suddenly there was BAM! as the doors to the Ballroom opened. My dad stopped talking and just gaped with his mouth open at the person that just came in. Mutterings went through the crowd. I couldn't see who it was so I pushed myself through the crowd until I could perfectly see who was standing there.

It was Harry.

He looked tired, no doubt he had gotten lost while trying to find where the bal was at.

I stared at him.

He looked around and saw me too, staring at me the same way I was staring at him. I finally gathered up my courage and stepped forward toward him.

"Harry?" I whispered.

He nodded.

My voice became stronger. "I-I thought you were dead. I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I promised I'd come back and here I am." He said.

A tear slid down my cheek. I walked toward him and hugged him. He held onto me.

"I waited for you for 3 years. I believed you would come." I whispered.

"That's my girl." He stroked my hair.

We said nothing else and just stood there in silence for a minute. We didn't need words. We talked to each other through silence, each taking in the others appearance.

Harry still looked as handsome as ever. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his clothes were slightly rumpled, but to me he looked perfect. I had not seen him for so long that I was temporarily shocked that he was standing in front of me.

There was a 'DING DONG!'

The New Year was here.

Everyone hugged and kissed each other.

"Happy New Year," I said to Harry, letting more tears fall. He wiped off my tears with his thumb.

He then leaned forward and whispered "Happy New Year" in my ear. Then we kissed.

_For me it felt like Heaven. Like someone had awoken me from a deep sleep. I sensed I was really alive and not a robot doing what they tell me to do. I liked the feeling and I intended to keep it._

**Right when I kissed her I found myself. I was home at last. No more death, no more war, no more lies. **

We didn't even notice the fire crackers, cheers and yells, and all the chaos and happiness around us. I only saw him and he only saw me.

I could see it in his eyes; we were going to be together forever.

THE END

--------------

A/n: Wow, amazingly, this was really long. It is......13 pages and about 5,303 words. At least that's what my computer says.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in my other fic, I know that I need to write on it but I've been sooooooo lazy. I'll try to make time for it.

--PLEASE READ!!!!! If anyone is interested in rewriting Enemies Forever, please e-mail me or tell me by AIM or by a review. What I mean by rewrite is that I'm planning to revise the whole fic but I don't have the time. However, if you want to do it, you're more than welcome. I'll hand over the whole fic to you and you could do anything you want to it. You can revise it and post it on your account or just revise a few parts of it and continue it. I really don't care. I would revise it but I don't feel like it. But if you feel like you're up to it, tell me and the fic is yours. All I want in return (if you're gonna post it) is a little note that I wrote the first draft of it. So if you're up to the job- it's yours. --

If you're interested in being a staff member of my C2, please tell me.

Also, if you have any questions or want me to e-mail you or reply to your review, leave your e-mail address and I'll e-mail you.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
